Super Wilbur's Odyssey
Super Wilbur's Odyssey is a third direct-to-video Charlotte's Web film. Plot Beginning "in the skies above Zuckerman's farm," Wilbur and Farley are seen fighting one another on airship, with Fern on board as well. Farley punches the ground as Wilbur jumps backwards. Farley jumps at Wilbur and shoots fire at him which misses. Farley then throws his hat at Wilbur which misses while knocking Wilbur's hat, and then turns around hitting Wilbur, sending him flying. Farley then takes his airship towards the skies, as he prepares a forced marriage to Fern. He leaves Wilbur's hat adrift into the ship's back propellers, shredding it in the process. A piece is obtained by Cappy, who eventually finds Wilbur in Bonneton. Afterwards, Cappy pokes Wilbur. Wilbur wakes up, surprising Cappy, and catches up with him after he flees. Then Cappy introduces himself, and explains to Wilbur that Farley had not only attacked the kingdom, destroying its airship armada, but had also kidnapped Tiara, Cappy's sister, using her as Fern's wedding headdress. Wilbur and Cappy team up to stop Farley's plans and save both Fern and Tiara, and using the piece he collected, Cappy transforms into the Wilbur's hat, allowing him to use Cappy's abilities. Cappy also informs Wilbur that they may be able to find a usable airship in the next kingdom, accessible from the Top Hat Tower. However, upon reaching the top, Wilbur is encountered by the rabbits, who were hired by Farley as his wedding planners. After defeating one of the rabbits, named Topper, Wilbur and Cappy use a Spark pylon to travel to Fossil Falls of the Cascade Kingdom, where they find the airship, named the Odyssey, which uses Power Moons as energy to travel. Soon after, Wilbur and Cappy find and defeat Madame, the boss of the bunnies, and her golden dog. Using the power of the Multi Moon obtained from Madame, the Odyssey is ready for sail, and Wilbur and Cappy use it to chase after Farley and the rabbits. Wilbur and Cappy travel though several kingdoms. After going through Mexico, Mermaid Lake, and the South American rainforest, they encounter and defeat Farley in the clouds. Farley then shoots at the Odyssey, causing it to crash and land in the Lost Island. After Wilbur rescues Cappy from an Eagle and collects more Power Moons to restore the Odyssey, they travel through New York City, North Pole, Hawaii, and Italy. They then attempt to enter Farley's barn; however, they are encountered by Farley before they get there. Instead of fighting Wilbur and Cappy, Farley orders the Ruined Dragon to attack the Odyssey. This causes the ship to fall to the Ruined Castle, where Wilbur and Cappy directly fight and defeat the Ruined Dragon. After restoring the Odyssey again, they finally go to Farley's Castle and find Farley with Fern. Farley reveals that he plans to hold his wedding on the moon, and leaves Wilbur and Cappy to fight the rabbits in the Robotic Rabbit. Wilbur and Cappy destroy the Robotic Rabbit, sending the rabbits flying as they recover another Multi Moon. They then head off to Honeymoon Ridge of the moon to stop the marriage between Farley and Fern. They interrupt the wedding as Farley is attempting to put the Binding Band that was previously stolen from Mexico on Fern. Farley then stomps the floor, revealing a trap door under Wilbur and Cappy. Cappy grabs Wilbur by the fingers and tries to pull him out of the trap door, but his hands slip, causing him to drop Wilbur and fall into it himself. Farley jumps in after them and engages them in battle but is defeated. Wilbur, Cappy, Fern, and Tiara are reunited but soon discover that the area they are in is collapsing. Wilbur uses Cappy to capture Farley and escape, with all of them eventually returning to the moon. Wilbur and Farley then simultaneously propose to marry Fern, with Wilbur offering a Morning Glory and Farley offering a Flytrap Bouquet. However, Fern rejects them both and leaves with Cappy and Tiara. Wilbur and Farley get upset, but Fern then calls from the Odyssey, saying, "Let's go home, Wilbur!" As the ship takes off, Wilbur and Farley run after it. While Wilbur successfully jumps on it, he stomps on Farley, leaving Farley stuck on the moon. Characters * Wilbur * Cappy * Cardigan * Nellie * Joy * Aranea * Fern * Tiara * Farmer Zuckerman * Templeton * Gwen * Jeffery * Bessie * Farley * Madame the Rabbit * Madame's Dog * Topper the Rabbit * Harriet the Rabbit * Spewart the Rabbit * Rango the Rabbit * Robotic Rabbit * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Mexican Citizens * The Aztec Statue * Mermaids * Flower UFO * The Eagle * The Mechanical Centipede * Pauline * Polar Bears * Snail * The Octopus * Forks * The Cooking Bird * The Ruined Dragon